In some communication systems, the integrity of a received frame or message is used to determine if a receiving node can use or trust the contents of the message. For example, faults can cause the message content to become corrupted. In some systems, the integrity of message content is verified by comparing the data received over a first channel with a corresponding copy of the data received over a second channel. However, the duplication of each message for transmission to each node on a ring network can reduce the bandwidth available for use by the ring network.